


Saarbrooklyn

by Foxmalin



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Aufzug, M/M, Tatort Saarbrücken, Yeah ich liebe Aufzüge, first post hier so wtf idk
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxmalin/pseuds/Foxmalin
Summary: Die Folge nach der Folge.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Saarbrooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe nur wegen ihnen einen tumblr Account erstellt. Geez. And I feel so very old. Because I don't get it.  
> Aber hey, endlich nach Berlin, München und Hamburg eine neue Hoffnung im Tatortfandom.

_Vater ist aufgewacht_.

„Kommst du mit?“

Adam saß im Auto, Weitblick nach vorn. Blätterrauschen, Motorbeben, der sanfte, ruhende Verkehr am Abend, all diese Reize drangen nicht bis ihn durch.  
Er war stumm, wie ein Roboter, in den Beifahrersitz eingesunken und hatte kein Wort mehr an seine Mutter verloren, die in den letzten vergangenen Minuten Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelte.  
Es war sowieso nicht an ihn gerichtet.

Wie ein Film zogen Farben und Lichter aufkommender Autos an ihm vorbei. Stumpf registrierte er, wie seine Mutter bei einem grellen Geräusch aufschrak, eine wilde Schimpftirade an die Scheibe prustete, um dann wieder unbewusst den laufenden Radiosong mitsummte.

Absurd. In seinem Bauch löste sich ein Prickeln, ein kleiner Knoten, der die gesamte Zeit fest saß, und nun ein ungläubiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zerrte. Ich werd irre. War der einziger Gedanke, der in seinem Schädel hallte.

Vor dem Krankenhaus blieb Adam dann stehen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn mitreißen können, als wären sie noch immer durch unsichtbare Fäden miteinander verbunden. Mutter und Kind. Doch nun, als sie mit zitternden Fingern nach einem passenden Geldstück suchte, nahm Adam ihr den Versuch ab.

Ich komme nicht mit.  
Sagten seine Augen.  
Noch nicht. Hörte er die belustigte Stimme seines Vaters. Ihre Hand wurde mit einem Mal ruhig. Nur die leichte Bewegung in ihrem Haar deutete ein Nicken an, bevor sie den Wagen verließ.

* * *

Aufwirbelnde Staubkörner tanzten durch die Luft, als die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum aufgerissen wurde. Die Sonne war erst aufgegangen und Pia blinzelte erstaunt, als sie die hagere Gestalt am Tisch sitzen sah.

„Du bist aber früh.“  
Seine Augenbrauen verrieten ihr kommentarlos, dass ihr Statement zurückgepasst wurde.  
„Ich bin nicht so der Langschläfer. Kaffee?“, erklärte sie und nickte zu der Kaffeemaschine.  
„Gern.“  
Adam war überrascht, aber der Gedanke an Koffein war überwältigend. Und Pia schien ohne Anhang nicht mehr ganz so unsympathisch.  
„Wow. Dich gibts ja auch in nett. Ich bin begeistert.“  
Ok. Der Schein konnte trügen.  
„Sorry. War für alle bisschen viel.“  
Pia musterte Adam für einen Moment, kam aber schnell zu dem Schluss, dass mehr privater Input dessen angespannte Haltung deutlich ausreizen würde. Mann, machte der eine Grimasse. Hätte ja auch Zuhause bleiben können.

„Was kann ich übernehmen?“, riss Adam sie aus ihren Überlegungen. Perplex folgte sie seinem Blick, der an dem Stapel Akten hängen geblieben war, den sie zuvor auf ihren Schreibtisch manövriert hatte.

„Ist mir egal, wie lange du pennst. Aber deswegen bist du doch da. Und ich brauche Arbeit.“

Ertappt fuhr sich Pia durch ihr Gesicht. Nun. So generell benahm er sich noch immer wie ein Arsch. Jedenfalls nicht, wie der neue, nette Kollege von nebenan, der sich um seine neuen, netten Kollegen bemühte, sie umgarnte und sich das Einleben dadurch erleichterte. Aber etwas Hilfe konnte sie tatsächlich gebrauchen.

„Stefan Harsch. Die Freundin vergangenes Jahr vermisst. Die haben zusammen ganz schön die Leute verarscht, ein Betrugsgeschäft nach dem anderen. Keine Beweise. Vor einem Monat fanden wir ihre Leiche. Ich hatte ihn verhört. Er war... er ist widerlich.“

Sie spürte, dass Adam lauschte und wartete auf einen spöttischen Kommentar. Nichts dergleichen.

„Die Nachbarin hat ihre Aussage revidiert. Und das Alibi ist nun futsch. Es war immer nur ein Bauchgefühl, und jetzt- endlich…“

Sie musste kurz durchschnaufen. Der Fall war ihr so unter die Haut gegangen, dass sie noch immer die rasende Wut in sich spürte. Wieder brannte es so heiß in ihr auf. Die Bilder vom Tatort, dieses dreckige, wissende Grinsen.

„Gut.“ ,brachte sie Adam wieder zurück in das Kommissariat. Er klang sanfter, versöhnlicher, und Pias Erleichterung ließ ihre Wut verpuffen.  
Es hatte so manchen Kollegen gegeben, der sie in diesem Fall nicht ernst genommen hatte, und ein bitterer Nachgeschmack war noch immer da.

* * *

„Leo? Musst du nicht im Büro sein?“  
Die Schlafzimmertür ächzte. Leo drehte sich zur Seite. Müdigkeit lag wie eine warme Decke über ihm.  
„Leo, wach auf!“

Caros Stimme durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz, sein Kopf schellte hoch. Gedankenfragmente, Erinnerungen und aktuelle Bilder vom Fall wirbelten durch seinen Kopf, vermischten sich mit dem Livebild seiner Schwester, die sich köstlich amüsierte.  
„Es ist halb neun. Das gibts ja nicht.“

Wo eben noch träge Wärme durch Leos Muskeln floss, traf ihn diese Info eiskalt.  
Scheiße.

„Ich hab meinen Geldbeutel vergessen.“, erklärte sich Caro entschuldigend.  
„Du hast noch nie verschlafen. Krass.“  
„Hättest du nicht früher aufkreuzen können?“, erwiderte er, während sich Caro vor einem durch die Luft fliegenden Shirt duckte.  
„Ich dich auch, Brüderchen.“

Leo war verärgert, müde und aufgewühlt. Er war die ganze Nacht wach gelegen. Das tat er immer, wenn er einen Fall hatte lösen können. Doch dieses Mal war es kein gewöhnlicher Fall gewesen. Er hatte ihn mit Adam gelöst.  
Adam.  
Er schaffte es noch immer nicht diesen Namen allein zu denken. Losgelöst von Bildern zu trennen. Grünes Blättercamouglage. Abgegriffenes Holz. Eine Decke aus blauem Himmel. Der Geschmack von Beton und Blut. Und die Hand, die ihn immer wieder vom Boden zerrte.

Als er Caros Blick sah, überkam ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Schnell küsste er sie auf die Stirn, ein stummes Sorry.  
Eine halbe Stunde später trat er nicht weniger überrascht bei seinen Kollegen ein.

„Ach. Da ist ja unser Dornröschen.“

Leo rollte mit den Augen. An Esther konnte er sich einfach nicht gewöhnen. Jedenfalls nicht ohne einen Kaffee.  
„Morgen, böse Stiefmutter“ , antwortete er genervt, während sein Blick an Adam erstarrte. Er selbst hatte keine Zeit gehabt in den Spiegel zu schauen, er wusste, wie verschlafen er war. Aber im Gegensatz zu Adam musste er selbst wie das blühende Leben aussehen.  
Der grüßte ihn mit einem milden Lächeln, welches Leo schon wieder in eine andere Zeit verschlug. Kälte, Hitze, schoss durch seine Brust. Ein Anflug von Panik und Heimkommen und Pias Stimme, die ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurückholte.

„Leo. Der Fall Harsch. Die Eichner kommt um 12. Sie sagt aus!“  
Leuchtende Augen trafen seine.  
„Was? Das gibts nicht.“  
Falls er noch nicht wach gewesen war, dann hatte ihn diese Info von den Toten erwachen lassen.  
„Ich weiß. Die hat wohl genug von ihrem Lover und hat die Seiten gewechselt.“  
„Einfach so?“  
„Harsch hat sie fallen lassen“ , erklärte Adam. Seine Nase kräuselte sich, als er über ein für ihn neues, weiteres pikantes Detail in den Akten stieß. Baff scannte Leo den Mann vor sich.  
War das Adam, der vor wenigen Tagen aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, 15 Jahre Saarbrücken den Rücken gekehrt hatte und ihn nun, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, über neue Details zu einem alten Fall informierte? Ein Fall vor Adam?  
Großartig. Jetzt hatte sein Gehirn auch noch ein zeitliches Parameter für seinen Freund geschaffen.  
„Jetzt haben wir ihn.“ Triumphierend drückte Pia ihm eine Tasse ihn die Hand. Heißer Dampf stieg ihm in die Nase, er konnte das Koffein förmlich inhalieren.  
„Pia nimmt die Aussage auf. Esther nickte Leo zu. Holt ihr den Harsch?“

„Seit wann seid ihr denn ein Dreamteam?“  
Leo spürte die Spannung im Wagen, besser gesagt den schweren Vorhang, der zwischen ihnen hing. Er schmunzelte, seine Hand drückte freundlich gegen Adams Schultern, dessen Züge abrupt etwas weicher wurden, als Leo ihn nicht direkt auf seinen Zustand ansprach.  
„Sie ist gar nicht so nervig. Sie ist aber ziemlich befangen. Soll sie wirklich mit der Frau sprechen?“  
Leo schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Esther ist ja dabei. Pia macht das, da liefen ein paar Sachen schief. Falsche Aussagen, schlechte Arbeit im Amt, dann wurde sie noch verarscht von nem Kollegen.“  
Ein Schatten fiel über Leos Gesicht. Genug Smalltalk. Sie passierten gerade die Landstraße, als er Adam zunickte.  
„Du siehst beschissen aus. Was ist los?“  
Leos Finger umgriffen das Lenkrad. Es war inzwischen Vormittag und die verhaltenen Sonnenstrahlen am Morgen brannten mittlerweile auf die Windschutzscheibe.  
Adam inspizierte Leos Falten, die ihm sorgenvoll auf der Stirn standen. Ansonsten wirkte er so jung. So anders als vor vielen Jahren, und doch erkannte Adam jeden Gesichtszug wieder, und seufzte kurz. Drumrumreden war nicht mit Leo. Was bei anderen in seinem neuen Leben so einfach war, das hatte bei Leo nie funktioniert. Es war, als würde der jede ausgesprochene Lüge sofort durchschauen. Als junger Mann hatte ihn das trotzdem nicht davon abgehalten Leo zu beschwichtigen.  
Es ist nicht so schlimm. Lass uns nicht drüber reden. Es tut nicht weh.  
Leo protestierte zu Beginn noch, akzeptierte aber schnell, dass Adam nur so damit zurecht kam. Er und sein Vater, das war ein eigener Kosmos. Und es war Adam wie ein Gewaltakt erschienen, hätte er noch jemanden mit in diesen Kosmos verschleppt. Nicht Leo.

Aber sie waren keine Kinder mehr.

„Er ist aufgewacht.“ , presste Adam hervor, Blick auf das Lenkrad gerichtet. Faszinierend, wie Leos Knöchel spitz hervortraten, als sich seine Finger mit einer jähen Bewegung um das Leder krallten.

„Dein Vater ist wach? Scheiße. Wann?“

„Gestern Abend.“  
Leos anklagender Blick schnitt ihm durch Mark und Bein. Kindlicher Trotz erwachte in Adam, er hob sein Kinn, wich Leos Blick aus und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf ein Blütenblatt, das schon seit gestern an der Winschutzscheibe klebte. Es war bereits ausgefranst, gräulich vertrocknet und flatterte an einer Ecke stets nach oben, ohne sich völlig zu lösen.

„Du hättest mich anrufen können.“  
„Ich hatte aber keinen Bock sofort mit dir zu ihm zu rennen, _Bruder_.“  
Adam hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr die scharfe Bremsung abzufedern, der Gurt ersparte ihm aber eine schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem Amaturenbrett.

„Falls du es vergessen hast, ich bin auf deiner Seite“, knurrte Leo.

„Falls du es vergessen hast, du fährst gerade ein fucking Auto!“, zischte Adam. Leos Kiefer zitterte vor Wut. Adam wusste, dass er wieder nur ablenkte, und er wusste, dass Leo wusste. Zwecklos, seufzend ließ er sich zurück in den Sitz sacken.

„Leo, das hab ich nie vergessen. Ich bin weggerannt. Hab dich mit der ganzen Scheiße allein gelassen. Aber verdammt nochmal, ich werde bestimmen, wann ich ihn sehen werde. Nicht er!“

Leo zündete stumm den Wagen. Tausende Fragen brannten in ihm. Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit dazu. Sein kurzer Ausreißer hatte ihm gerade verdeutlicht, wie stark ihm das Erlebte noch heute eine tiefe Schuld anrechnete.

„Ich habe ihn regelmäßig besucht", startete er mit einer Stimme, die jegliche Emotion verloren hatte. erstattete Bericht, als spräche er über einen Fall.  
"Es tat mir leid, dass er wegen mir sein Leben verloren hatte. Und es hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht so zu fühlen, denn was hab ich ihm denn genommen? Die Möglichkeit dich zu quälen. Ich hab mir so oft gewünscht, er wacht auf. Und dann habe ich darauf gewartet, dass er stirbt. Ich dachte du würdest dich vielleicht wieder blicken lassen.  
Wenn nicht wegen mir, dann wenigstens wegen ihm.“

Leo so monoton sprechen zu hören, versetzte Adam einen Stich. Mit Zorn, Wut, Hass konnte er umgehen. Es war so einfach darauf mit den gleichen, blendenden Automatismen zu antworten.

„Alles. Alles hat sich nur noch falsch angefühlt.  
Du kannst entscheiden, was und wann du willst, Adam. Aber ich war und bin noch immer Teil dieser Geschichte.“

Der Rest war Schweigen.

* * *

Adams Laune besserte sich kaum, als sie an dem alten Fabrikgelände ankamen, welches noch scheußlicher aussah, als seine innere Unruhe. Verbogene Maschendrahtzäune, die in den letzten Jahrzehnten ohne große Lust geflickt wurden. Morsche Zäune, rostige Nägel, die so schön in der Sonne funkelten, dass sie ihn unwillkürlich an seine letzte Tetanusimpfung denken ließen.  
Manchmal hasste er dieses detailverliebte Aufnehmen unwichtiger Kleinigkeiten.  
Öfters halfen sie ihm den ein oder anderen Fall zu lösen.  
Meistens konnte er sich damit abschotten und von all dem anderen Kram ablenken, der in seinem Kopf Amok lief.  
Amokalarm. So schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht.

„Hübsch.“, kommentierte er trocken, doch Leo zog schon an ihm vorbei. Stimmt. Der war ja nicht das erste Mal hier.

„Stefan Harsch. Ich muss Sie bitten uns auf das Polizeirevier zu folgen und-“  
„Einen Scheiß muss ich! Verschwinden Sie sofort-“  
„Wir verschwinden sofort, wenn Sie uns folgen.“  
„Das ist Harsch?“, mischte sich Adam ein. Mehrere Ohrringe, ein grell gezeichnetes Poloshirt und perfekt manikürte Finger standen vor den beiden Polizisten. Leo schaute irritiert zu seinem Kollegen. Auch Harsch aufbäumende Körperhaltung erstarrte, verwirrt über den Einwurf des anderen.  
Der schien ihn mit einem Blick zu durchbohren. Fokussiert, ungläubig, bevor sich seine Miene in Sekundenschnelle verzerrte. Ein kurzes, abfälliges Lachen entglitt ihm, bevor er die Worte Leos wiederholte.

„Kommen Sie mit.“

„Ich komme nirgends mit.“

„Das ist er?“, wandte sich Adam erneut ab und drehte sich zu Leo.  
„Mann. Was ist dein Problem?“ Leo zog ihn zur Seite, ein gezwungenes Flüstern.  
„Ich hab ihn mir anders vorgestellt. Scheiße, die Baracke hier ist so häßlich und der Typ hier verbringt wohl die meiste Zeit mit seinem Spiegel und Ed Hardy.“, murmelte Adam zurück.  
„Ist das. Dein. Ernst?“  
Adams Schultern zuckten.

„Ich polier dir gleich die Fresse!“, mischte sich nun Harsch ein, dessen Kopf inzwischen die Farbe einer Tomate angenommen hatte. Seine Fäuste reckten auffordernd in die Richtung beider Kommissare, wobei sich sein Blick nun deutlich gezielt auf Adam festgesetzt hatte.

Wie um seine voherige Beobachtung durch Harschs Verhalten zu unterstreichen, zeigte der mit einer kurzen Handbewegung auf den Verdächtigen. Siehst du, sagten Adams Augen, immer noch unverwandt an Leo.

„Schäbig, ja. Perfide und clever, nie-“  
Stefan Harsch war ein einfacher, eitler, aber kein dummer Mann. Ein großer Nachteil war allerdings die explosive Mischung der Charaktereigenschaften eines Narzissten und Cholerikers. Er stürzte über die Schwelle, seine Faust schwang in Adams Richtung.  
Mit einer weichen, fließenden Bewegung, die Harsch nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm -seine Wut hatte er ungünstigerweise nur auf den langen Blonden gerichtet- schrie er auf. Schmerz durchflutete seinen rechten Arm, welcher von Leo gekonnt auf den Rücken gedreht wurde.

„Ihr miesen Schweine!“, grunzte der.  
„Ich fürchte, wir haben keine andere Wahl, als Sie mit auf das Präsidium zu nehmen.“, erwiderte Leo trocken.

„Tolle Methoden sind das.“  
„Der wäre nie mitgegangen.“  
„Der hätte dir eine reingehauen.“  
„Quatsch. Nicht, wenn du daneben stehst.“

Leo seufzte und gab auf. Er hatte keine Lust mehr zu streiten. Und zugeben wollte er auch nicht, dass Adams Vertrauen wie Balsam für seine Seele war. Die letzten Wochen voller spöttischer Kollegen, Disziplinarverfahren und inneren Vorwürfen hatte mehr an ihm gekratzt, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Ein bisschen Rückenwind tat gut, darin war Adam schon immer ein Meister gewesen.

„Du fährst. Ich kette mich an Mister Hardy.“  
Grinsend fing Adam die Autoschlüssel aus der Luft und stieg zufrieden in den Wagen.

* * *

„Okay Leute, ich bin dann mal weg.“, lächelte Esther und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Die positive Stimmung im Team war auch ihr nicht entgangen, und es entglitten ihr im Laufe des Tages deutlich weniger ironische Bemerkungen als sonst.  
Mit einem Hauch Wehmut, nickte Leo ihr gedankenverloren zu. Sie alle waren nicht die Typen, die beruflich und privates gern vermischten, geschweige denn irgendwelche Freundschaften untereinander pflegten. Trotzdem wäre es noch vor einigen Monaten nicht undenkbar gewesen zusammen beisammen zu sitzen, etwas zu trinken und den gemeinsamen Erfolg zu feiern. Aber das hier war schon mal besser, als diese nervigen, kraftkostenden und kontraproduktiven Zickereien in den letzten Wochen.

„Ich brauch nur noch deine Unterschrift, dann bin ich auch weg. Du und der Neue können bestimmt auch ne Runde Schlaf gebrauchen.“ Pia reichte Leo einen Kugelschreiber. Ihre Wangen leuchteten noch immer. Es war ein großer Erfolg und eine Genugtuung für sie, und Leo gönnte ihr die Freude und Erleichterung.

Erschöpft fuhr Leo durch seine Haare, als die Tür ein zweites Mal zufiel. Schlaf klang super, wenn er nur wüsste wie. Die positive Entwicklung dieses alten Falles hatte sie alle gepusht, besonders Adam. Bei dem Gedanken an dessen Vater, der mittlerweile sein volles Bewusstsein erlangt haben musste, wurde ihm allerdings übel. Wie musste es Adam dann dabei gehen... Kein Wunder, dass der sich in die Arbeit gestürzt hatte.  
Er trat in sein-ihr- Büro und wollte gerade Adam fragen, ob er mit dem Bericht durch sei, als er jäh stockte.  
Dessen Kopf ruhte seelenruhig auf der Lehne seines Stuhls, Augen verschlossen.  
Mit Bedacht trat Leo neben ihn.  
Adam atmete ruhig aus. Seine Falten auf der Stirn waren noch sichtbar, wenn auch weicher gezeichnet. Mit einem Blick erhaschte Leo das Stück Papier auf dem Schreibtisch.  
Er schmunzelte.  
Klar, dass der Bericht trotzdem schon fertig war. Und seufzte.  
Leo war müde. Er wollte ihn seinen Wagen steigen, nach Hause fahren und dann nur noch ins Bett. Zwei Tage lang. Aber Adam konnte er nicht so da lassen. Ihn wecken füllte ihn auch mit Widerwillen, aber Rumstehen und Warten war auch nicht.  
Er ging in die Hocke, flüsterte den Namen seines Kollegen, doch der schlief unbeirrt fort.  
Leo zögerte, als er seine Hand hob, um sie auf Adams Schulter zu legen.  
Seinen Freund unerwartet zu berühren war noch nie eine gute Idee gewesen.

_Adam, Adam! rief Leo aufgeregt, doch der schien in nicht zu hören. Mann. Also musste er doch sprinten, gut gelaunt, die Sonne kitzelte seine Nase, es war der erste heiße Sommertag des Jahres und mit einem Hechtsprung landete er neben Adam, der entsetzt auf Leos Hand starrte. Die hatte er mit Schwung an dessen Seite prallen lassen, und Leo spürte erst, als Adam ihn mit den Händen von sich stieß, dass er etwas übersehen und falsch gemacht hatte._  
_Das Entsetzen in Adams Augen verwandelte sich unmittelbar in Reue, und entschuldigend half er Leo zurück auf die Beine._  
_„Mann, du Floh. Du hast mich erschreckt.“_  
_„Sorry“, nuschelte Leo._  
_Darüber gesprochen hatten sie nicht mehr, aber von da an passte Leo auf._

„Adam“, wiederholte Leo.  
Nichts.  
Gut. Die Ohrfeige konnte er riskieren. Langsam umgriffen seine Finger schwarzen Stoff, strichen sanft darüber, bis Adams Wimpern begannen zu zucken. Er wollte seine Hand schon zurück ziehen, aber die Schwerkraft war stärker als sein Wille. Neugierig beobachtete er Adams Mimik. Der zuckte kurz, Augen begannen sich hinter den Lidern zu bewegen.  
Abrupt spannte sich dessen gesamter Körper an und Leo schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite zu weichen, als Adam senkrecht in die Höhe schoss und sich irritiert umsah.

„Du bist eingeschlafen“, erklärte Leo und lächelte traurig. „Lass uns gehen.“

Berlin war eine wundervolle Reizüberflutung gewesen. Adam hatte zunächst gezögert, aber in den folgenden Jahren lernte er, dass es in einer solchen Großstadt viel einfacher war als Eremit sein Dasein zu pflegen, um dann wiederum wochenlang durch Clubs zu ziehen, als es im überschaubaren Saarbrücken je möglich gewesen wäre.  
Arbeitstechnisch war es ein Paradies. So viel Gewalt, dass ihm manchmal dabei schwindelig wurde und er eines Abends kotzen musste, nachdem er die Leiche eines Kindes hatte sehen müssen. Von da an wusste er, dass er genau diesen Job wollte. Und dafür sorgen musste, dass er anständig erledigt wurde.  
Die Idee von Saarbrücken wurde verschwommener und er konnte endlich wieder atmen. Die Anonymität der Metropole war wie ein Beruhigungsmittel, im Lärm der Motoren verloren sich die eigenen Gedanken so schnell, dass sie nicht die Zeit hatten an der Oberfläche zu kratzen.

„Wo willst du hin?“ Fragten blaue Augen.  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Adam kannte die Antwort.  
„Kommst du mit?“ Leo nun auch.

* * *

Die Klinik lag in orangefarbenen Licht. Letzte Sonnenstrahlen beleuchteten die Frontscheiben und mit dieser Optik entpuppte sich selbst der Betonklotz als eine einladende, warme und freundliche Gestalt. Leo fröstelte.

Eine der Pflegerinnen lächelte ihnen bedächtig zu, bevor sie weitere Bögen und Dokumente ausfüllte.  
_Bruder,_ hallte es in Leos Kopf unwillkürlich wieder und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Der Freifahrtschein fühlte sich falsch an.  
Der beißende Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel hing in jeder Ecke, ansonsten absolute Stille auf den leeren Fluren. Die eigenen Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut, und Leo fragte sich, als sie den Aufzug betraten, ob sie bereits durch diese veraten wurden.  
Ein kleines Fenster in der Metalltür gewährte ihnen einen letzten Blick nach Draußen. Inzwischen hatte ein trübes, verwaschenes Grau die letzten Farben der Dämmerung vertrieben. Als sie langsam nach oben befördert wurden, sahen sie lediglich die dunklen Flure. Einfallendes Licht warf regelmäßige, sich wiederholende Muster in den kleinen Fahrstuhl.  
Adams Schulter berührte sanft die seine, und Leo erwachte kurz aus seinem Gedankenstrudel.  
Er erwiderte Adams Blick, sein Herz pochte, machte einen kurzen Aussetzer, als ihn sanfte Augen fixierten. Nicht losließen. Eindringlich den Blickkontakt hielten. Und dann von einem Schatten verschluckt wurden. Ein weiteres Stockwerk hüllte sie in Grautöne, bis neues Licht aus der nächsten Etage durch das kleine Fenster fiel und die schwarze Maske von Adam hob. Und Leo spürte Adam. Augen, die auf ihm lagen, Blick ohne Wimpernschlag festhielt. Ein Kribbeln wanderte seine Wirbelsäule entlang.

Die Türen glitten auf.  
Und wieder zu.

Es war, als wären ihre Füße mit dem Boden verankert. Keiner der Männer rührte sich.  
Staubkörner flogen durch die Luft, reflektierten das wenige Licht, das noch durch das Fenster geworfen wurde.  
Adam verkürzte den Abstand zu Leo, schaute ihn auffordernd an. Leo konnte förmlich beobachten wie seine Lippen sich öffneten, als ein anderer Gedanke jäh durch seinen Kollegen zu zucken schien.  
Sein Blick glitt nun an ihm vorbei, und der Aufzug öffnete sich.  
„Wir bringen das erst hinter uns.“  
Mit diesen Worten trat Adam zügig auf den Flur hinaus. Sie hinterließen eine große Frage, aber auch ein Prickeln in Leo.  
Entschlossen folgte er Adam, bis sie vor einer Tür stoppten.  
Ein letzter Blickwechsel. Adam schloss die Augen, atmete ein. Und aus. Lange Finger umklammerten die Türklinke.  
Und drückten entschlossen zu.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued.


End file.
